leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW108
* Closed * * }} A Unova League Evolution! (Japanese: 決着イッシュリーグ！ピカチュウ対ルカリオ！！ League Conclusion! Pikachu VS Lucario!!) is the 108th episode of the , and the 765th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on January 10, 2013 and in the United States on April 13, 2013. Blurb Now that Cameron’s Riolu has evolved into Lucario in the midst of his Unova League battle with Ash and Snivy, the heat is really turning up! After evolving, Lucario’s powerful moves are even stronger than Riolu’s were, and Snivy is defeated. Ash then calls upon Pikachu, who hasn’t fully recovered from its earlier battles. Pikachu’s power and tenacity are amazing as always, the result of the strong bond between Trainer and Pokémon, and it battles Lucario almost to a standstill. But Lucario manages one final Aura Sphere to seal Pikachu’s defeat. Ash is out of the Unova League, and Cameron moves on to the semi-finals... ...where he’s up against Virgil and Team Eevee, and Flareon’s type advantage finally overcomes the powerful Lucario! Virgil’s Eevee proves to be a fierce competitor as well, knocking out his final opponent’s Druddigon to win the Unova League! After our heroes bid a fond farewell to their friends and rivals, we leave Ash contemplating all the wonderful adventures yet to come—and feeling more determined than ever to make his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master come true! Plot Continuing and 's battle from Cameron's Secret Weapon, Ash is left with his and . Although Cameron only has his newly evolved , things are just getting started. Ash has Snivy score a quick hit with a . Recovering quickly, Lucario counters with a that throws Snivy across the field. remarks that Lucario's Force Palm is much stronger than it was when it was just a , to which Stephan states it is because Lucario had just evolved. Ash then has Snivy use , but Lucario blocks the attack. Not willing to give up, Ash has Snivy keep attacking Lucario with a barrage of Vine Whips, but Lucario keeps blocking them. Seeing an opening, Cameron has Lucario grab onto Snivy's vines and use , slamming Snivy into the ground. As the dust clears, Snivy appears to have been knocked out. With some encouragement from Ash, she manages to get up and continue the battle. Wanting to end the battle quickly, Cameron has Lucario demonstrate his new move . Snivy attempts to dodge, but the attack follows her and lands a direct hit. The attack generates an explosion that throws Snivy to the ground causing her to faint. Eliminated from the battle, Ash is left with just Pikachu. comments that although both Trainers are left with one Pokémon each, Pikachu hasn't yet recovered from his battles with Cameron's and in the previous episode. Starting the battle, Pikachu strikes first with . Wanting to wrap the battle up as fast as possible, Ash has Pikachu use two additional Quick Attacks. Lucario looks like it is almost beaten so Ash orders Pikachu to go in close with , but Lucario manages to slide away. Jumping up, Lucario comes in from above with Force Palm, throwing Pikachu across the stage. Cameron has Lucario follow up with Aura Sphere. At the same time, Pikachu lets off an . The attacks collide in midair and explode, throwing both trainer's Pokémon away. Both Pokémon are able to get up, but Pikachu looks like he is struggling more. Pausing the battle, Cameron talks with Ash, saying he feels great competing in the Vertress Conference. Ash says he feels likewise and they continue the battle. Both Pokémon run toward each other. Lucario attempts to land a Force Palm, but Pikachu jumps over Lucario and dodges the attack. Not wanting to give up, Lucario follows and grabs Pikachu, tossing Pikachu high into the air with Circle Throw. Almost cat-like, Pikachu somersaults in the air and lands lightly on his feet. Following up, Pikachu hits Lucario with a powerful and goes in close to hit with a Quick Attack. Pikachu is visibly exhausted but comes back around with an Iron Tail. Cameron and Lucario are determined not to give in though and Lucario uses which turns into Iron Tail as well. The two attacks collide and release an explosion. Falling from the cloud, the two Pokémon fall and hit the ground hard. Both trainers encourage their Pokémon to be the first to get up. In the stands, are also rooting for Pikachu. After the encouragement, both Pokémon rise to their feet. Ash tells Pikachu to use Electro Ball with everything he has while Cameron tells Lucario to charge up an Aura Sphere. At the same time, both trainers have their Pokémon use their attacks. The two attacks collide, but Lucario's Aura Sphere manages to push away Pikachu's Electro Ball and it hits Pikachu, ending the battle and causing Cameron to with the match, moving on to the top 4. Both trainers congratulate each other and their Pokémon. The next day, Cameron and Virgil are battling. Cameron is left once again with only Lucario while Virgil still has three Pokémon left. Calling back his , Virgil calls out his . Cameron, not worried about typing, has Lucario go in with a Force Palm, but Flareon uses to evade the attack before using a super-effective , but Lucario is still able to battle. Hoping to get an idea, Cameron tries snapping his head band, but nothing comes to mind, so he just has Lucario attack with Aura Sphere. Flareon counters with , punching through Aura Sphere and hitting Lucario. Lucario is knocked out and Cameron loses the semifinal. It's the final round and both trainers are down to their last Pokémon: Virgil down to his and Dino down to his . Druddigon uses , but Eevee evades the attack with . Coming out of the ground, Eevee hits Druddigon with Iron Tail, throwing Druddigon to the ground. Finally, Eevee knocks out Druddigon with , making Virgil the winner of the Vertress Conference. Meeting up by the fountain, the trainers congratulate each other on their efforts. When Davy arrive to pick Virgil up, the group says farewell to him as he flies away. Just then, Bianca runs up trying to catch Virgil, but is late and knocks Ash into the fountain. She gives everyone s. Cameron and Lucario devour theirs and run off to train. Bianca decides to head back home. Ash and Stephan are in the sauna discussing their plans for the future. Both trainers vow to get stronger for a rematch. At the hotel, Cilan and Iris are packing but Ash has slipped away to go back to the stadium to reflect on his performance and what it took him to get here. The flashback ends and Ash is watching the sunrise when Cilan and Iris find him. Major events * defeats in the quarterfinals, eliminating the latter from the tournament. * Virgil defeats Cameron in the semifinals, advancing to the final round. * Cameron is revealed to own a . * Virgil defeats Dino in the final round, winning the Vertress Conference. * The Vertress Conference ends. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Trip (flashback) * * Burgundy (flashback) * Stephan * Georgia (flashback) * * Virgil * Chili (flashback) * Cress (flashback) * Luke (flashback) * (flashback) * Don George (flashback) * Freddy O'Martian * Dino * Katharine * Antonio * Ramone * Emmanuel * Flora * Kenton * Manning * Geraldo * Russet * Davy * Referee Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (Stephan's; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (Georgia's; flashback) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's; scoreboard) * ( 's; scoreboard) * ( 's; scoreboard) * ( 's; scoreboard) * (Virgil's) * (Virgil's) * (Virgil's) * ( ; flashback) * (Luke's; flashback) * (Dino's) * (Dino's; scoreboard) * (Dino's; scoreboard) * (Dino's; scoreboard) * (Dino's; scoreboard) * (Dino's; scoreboard) * (Dino's; scoreboard) * (Dino's; scoreboard) * (Dino's; scoreboard) * (Ramone's) * (Ramone's; scoreboard) * (Ramone's; scoreboard) * (Ramone's; scoreboard) * (×2; Ramone's and Dino's; scoreboard) * (Davy's) * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * This is the first time when 's placement has regressed compared to the previous tournament. * The full version of Be an Arrow! is played during the flashback scenes close to the end of the episode. * The ending of the episode is a direct callback to the ending of Friends to the End, as Ash stands in the middle of the arena and has flashbacks of his journey while the sun rises over the league torch and the full theme song plays. * The scene where Ash is staring at the sun rising is similar to the final scenes of Aim to Be a Pokémon Master. * Before showing Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster, this episode was followed by a trailer for the upcoming Episode saga. * This episode is the first time where the final round battle is shown on screen. * This is the first time a different animation for 's has been used. * This episode begins the shortest gap between the original Japanese airing and the English dub airing, with 93 days. This beats the previous record of 99 days for Smells Like Team Spirit!. * This is the last episode in the Best Wishes! Season 2 arc. * This episode marks the final appearances of , Stephan, , and Virgil. Errors * In the scene right after 's final use of on , Lucario's ear is completely black instead of blue and black. * In the dub, the narrator says that evolved into . BW108 error.png|Lucario's ear error Dub edits * Be An Arrow! is replaced with an of Rival Destinies during the flashback scenes. In other languages |el= |es_eu= |fi= |nl= |de= |pl= |zh_cmn= |ko= |sv= |ru= |pt_br= |no= |th= }} 108 Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane de:Weiterentwicklung bei der Einall-Liga! es:EP770 fr:BW108 it:BW108 ja:BW編第108話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第108集